powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Persuasion
The power to control people with the power of one's voice. Not be confused with Hypnotic Voice. Also Called *Charmspeaking *Command Inducement *Compelling Voice *Hypersuasion *Influencing *Mind-Tricking *Obedience Inducement *Psychic Suggestion *Suggestion *Vocal Charisma *Vocal Mind Control *Vocal-Induced Manipulation Capabilities The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). Applications *Human Manipulation *Empathic Conversion *Omnilingualism Techniques *Inhibition Release Compel people to admit to and act upon repressed mandates to slake they're personal selfish desires. *Limited Logic Mandate: With enough skill one can completely control a victim's perception of reality either leaving them comatose with but a few words or changing their moral alignment and allegiances to suit the users whim. *Truth Inducement: to force veracity by vocal questions and prevent them to come up with a lie, similar to Lie Detection. Variations Belief Inducement *The power to greatly pressure the gullibility of others with one’s spoken statements. Can cause others to trust one’s spoken words. Can cause people to vaguely consider realistic statements, like tricking a person to save an unreal person or trick someone into believing that the user is authoritative. Can even make others believe absurd notions (“''deception''”). Hypnosis *The psychic ability to put one into a trance-like state of extreme suggestibility. *'Autohypnosis', also called Autohypnotism, Autosuggestion, Hypnotic Self-Control or Hypnotic Autosuggestion is the psychic ability to place oneself under hypnotic control. *'Hypnotic Beauty' also called Blinding Beauty is the ability to stun subjects with unnaturally good looks (trapping them in the thought of one’s beauty like a deer in headlights, similar to Memorization or Stupefaction). *'Hypnotic Call', also called Hypnotic Lure is the ability to draw subjects to the user without the use of music or otherwise lyrical undertones. *'Hypnotic Charm', also called Charisma or Animal Magnetism is the ability to hypnotically cause subjects to like the user, trust, respect and become doting sycophants that will do anything to please them. *'Hypnotic Medium' is the ability to channel one’s hypnotic powers through an object. The most common object to use is a pendulum with a jewel or gem on it (though other media can be used, even a pinwheel or the like). *'Hypnotic Music', also called Hypnotizing Music or Hypnotic Composition is a variation of Hypnotism in which the user channels their subliminal powers of hypnotic control (only the trance-inducing, not the commanding) through one’s music. This can be channeled through any instrument one plays (if one uses the voice, it is instead Hypnotic Song), as long as the music is played accurately. *'Hypnotic Song' is the ability to emit a beautiful song that entrances people and subliminally compels them to either follow any predetermined orders given by the user in the song, or to try to reach the source of the song, no matter what dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path (it may even just mesmerize a subject or make them want to dance). *'Hypnotic Stare' or Hypnotic Gaze is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by looking them in the eyes. *'Hypnotic Touch' or Tactile Hypnosis is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by touching them. *'Hypnotic Voice' is the ability to speak with a calm and soothing voice which places subjects into a state of extreme suggestibility. Lie Manipulation *User can make whatever they say believable. Psychic Seduction *The ability to psychically project thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce subjects. Psychological Intuition *A true manipulators best quality is the capacity to see and understanding, predicting and manipulating personal behavior. A skilled user can spot another's deepest secrets or inherent flaws with but a short conversation, turning ones very Words into deadly weapons able to apply subtle mental pressure enabling the easy manipulation of individuals. *Able to manipulate people by making them hear what they need to follow you intentions Trance Inducing *Ability to induce an altered state of consciousness in subjects’ minds. Associations *Command Inducement *Convinced Inevitability *Hypnosis *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Speech Manipulation *Supreme Voice *Voice Manipulation Limitations *Users of Control Immunity are immune. *The user must be able to speak to control people, and subjects must be able to understand and hear the commands. *Someone with high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. *The same fault apply's to those of low intellect, being too stupid to grasp the users meaning. *If wanting someone to forget something, sometimes they will make them stop thinking it but the thought would still linger in the back of their brain, and they may try to ask it again if it is a question. *Complex commands may be less effective than simple commands. **Complex command ex. - Telling your victim to bake a cake by reciting the recipe and instructions. **Simple command ex. - Telling your victim pick something up. *Anything that prevents the user from speaking or target from hearing blocks this power. Known Users Literature Gallery cast_nina___CC___685x385.jpg|Nina Theroux (Alphas) is a Influencer, capable of using her voice to "push" others into doing what she wills them to. Piper_McLean.jpg|Piper McLean (The Heroes of Olympus) has this powerful ability. Powers eden.jpg|Eden McCain (Heroes) utters an overwhelming command. Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) develops this ability whenever he goes too long without sleep. Angel.(Maximum.Ride).full.1127014.jpg|Angel (Maximum Ride) is a manipulative young mutant. She uses the power of persuasion to get whatever she wants (including the bear she's holding) Legend_of_the_Seeker_S01E15_HDTV_XviD-iHT_avi_-_00000.jpg|The Boxes of Orden (Legend of the Seeker) grants the person who puts the 3 boxes together, the power to control people by spoken commands. Suggestion.jpg|Rachel Leyton (Misfits) :"You don't need to behave like this; you can be so much better". Daphne-infobox.png|Daphne (No Ordinary Family) needs to speak the commands in order to make her "Telepathic Push" work. Gene MGS.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) can use this ability to either win people over or induce suicidal paranoia. Johan-Liebert-johan-liebert-31820712-640-480.jpg|Johan Liebert (Monster) is so good at persuasion that he managed to get 50 people to kill each other and burn down an orphanage when he was only 10 years old. lissa-d.jpg|Lissa Dragomir (Vampire Academy) can compel others better than most vampires. Tao_2.png|Tao (Image Comics) is a tactically augmented organic super genius who can twist around a persons very perceptions of life, happenstance and reality with but a slip of the tongue. ebony+maw+01.png|Ebony Maw (Marvel Comics) A shrewed manipulator and master strategist of the Cul Obsidian, while having no powers of his own can easily wrap a persons mind around his withered fingers. Gambit.jpg|Gambit's (Marvel Comics) hypnotic charm allows him to channel a subtle influence over any sentient mind through his voice. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. Merchant_H.png|Merchant (Valkyrie Crusade) is so good at persuasion that she can make anyone sell anything she wants, even their own souls. Sneaky Mamodo.png|A heartless mamodo, Eshros (Zatch Bell!) twisted the advice of his bookkeeper Shin's late mother to persuade him into reading his spells. As mamodo get stronger by reciting their spells, Eshros convinced Shin to destroy buildings to become stronger and closer to winning the mamodo kingship. True Diana.jpeg|Cunningly using her beauty, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) can easily persuade others into doing what she wants. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries